


New School Year, New People, New Lives, and Unsuspected Changes (Working Title)

by Janto_AnderHythe



Series: NSYNPNLUC [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sebastian, future teenage pregnancy, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was based off of the question: which Glee character would you like to have a sibling? This is my take on an AU where Kurt has a Trans* sibling. Sebastian is also Trans*</p>
            </blockquote>





	New School Year, New People, New Lives, and Unsuspected Changes (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this contains a Trans character. I know most people don't like this kind of thing. Also I started with female pronouns because my original character is still using them because they haven't come to terms with their gender identity. Sebastian is Trans as well.

Alexis's POV

Alexis Hummel stared at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a pale faced girl with green eyes, and her dark brown hair, which she recently cut into a pixie, but she normally had it covered with a baseball cap. She wasn't extremely pretty, but she wasn't unappealing either. Her face had an almost permanent grimace etched across her face, and there was a reason for that: Alexis didn't feel comfortable in her body. Granted, most fourteen year old girls don't. She just couldn't put a word to describe why she felt this way. Something about her body just felt wrong.

She glanced at clock before rushing to her bedroom. She threw on a loose, worn My Chemical Romance tee, loose jeans, and her old, worn converse high tops. She ran down to the kitchen where she was greeted by her stepmom drinking coffee, and her dad reading the paper. She struggled for a moment as she reached for the cereal. She was only 5'2", and was even shorter than her stepbrother's girlfriend, Rachel. Burt went to her and handed her the cereal of her choice. She grumbled about how they needed a stool as she prepared her cereal. As she ate she shoveled her cereal into her mouth, receiving a chuckle from her dad.

"I swear, sometimes I think you act more like a teenage boy than your brother does." Burt said with a soft smile.  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Dad. Can you give me a ride to school?"

"Sorry, Kid, but I'm driving Carole to the hospital this morning. Kurt hasn't left yet, I'm sure he'll give you a ride."

Alexis groaned, lowered her head, and placed a hand on her forehead. "Dad...he's either going to complain about my clothes, or actually make me change." She whined.

Before Burt could reply, the brother in question entered the kitchen. "You're absolutely right. This is your first day of high school and you choose to wear that? You're going to be instantly labeled when you walk through that door. Sometimes I wish just one of my siblings was fashion forward." Kurt complained as he glanced at his younger sibling.

Alexis shrugged. "And I wish I were taller. We can't always get what we want." She retorted as she put her bowl in the sink. 

Alexis grabbed an old cap, and her worn messenger bag she bought at a military surplus store. She made her way to the car, and waited for Kurt. While she was waiting, she changed the radio station to the local alternative station, just to mess with her brother.

Kurt got in the car, hooked up his phone and played his own music, ignoring her antics, because he already anticipated that she'd do it. It wasn't that he didn't like what they played, but he preferred being in control of what he was listening to, especially when he was driving.

"No fair! Shotgun controls the music." She exclaimed, mostly in mock protest.

Kurt shook his head. "My car, my music." He said in a half hearted, stern tone.

They drove in a comfortable silence, but Kurt finally broke it. "You know, we need glee club members, and you have a great voice—" he started before the younger cut him off and protested.

"Nope, no way. I'm not joining. I know how scary Rach can be and I don't want her sending me to a crack house. I'll join the orchestra, or something, but I'm not spending my year being a human prop for Rachel. "

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you think I enjoy spending my senior year being her human prop?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Sure, he loved his friend, but she was just too much sometimes. "Yes she can be a little intimidating, and has an unnatural need to be the center of attention, but she wouldn't ever act on her jealousy." 

Alexis rolled her eyes this time. "That's only because she knows that Finn would never forgive her, and she'd lose her best gay."

Kurt glared playfully. "She isn't that bad."

Alexis gave him a skeptical look and crossed arms.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "She has gotten better. "

Alexis gave him a shrug in response as she gazed out the window. Not noticing that her brother was talking to her about who knows.

"...you can always hang out with Britt and Santana...are you even listening to me?" Kurt asked, obviously irritated by the younger's lack of attention. 

Alexis looked at him. "Umm...was I supposed to be listening?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to Dalton after school to visit Jeff and his boyfriend you're welcome to join me." 

At those words, Alexis perked up. She loved her cousin Jeff and loved visiting him. They didn't see him much, but when he started going to Dalton, Kurt and Alexis started visiting him. Alexis didn't really know why their families weren't close. All she knew was that Jeff's dad was their mom's brother.

Another reason why Alexis loved going to Dalton was because she felt at the home there. All the boys treated her like a little sister, but it was just a place where she felt safe.

They soon arrived at McKinley. Alexis unbuckled herself and started to exit the car when Kurt stopped her. "There's an outfit in the backseat for you, if you want to wear it."

Alexis apprehensively looked into the backseat, expecting to find a dress that was some outrageous color she'd never wear in her life. Much to her surprise there was an oversized plaid shirt with black, torn jeans, and a pair of combat boots.

She looked over at her brother was a grin. "You're finally starting to get my sense of fashion; albeit, this is a bit too feminine for my taste, I like it." She said and hugged him briefly.

She quickly rushed into the building and into a bathroom to change. The rest of the day went by in a blur with only a few things that stood out to her enough for her to remember: Santana snidely asking her if she wanted to join the golf team—Alexis didn't understand what she meant by that, but Santana seemed to enjoy her confusion—Mercedes trying to get her to join the glee club with something along the lines of "Boo, we need more musical diversity, and I'm tired of hearing Berry sing show tunes, and Finn singing his rock songs that aren't even from this century", Rachel attempting to get her to join with some pitch that Alexis tuned out but was most likely selfish in nature, and finally the dreaded locker room.

It wasn't that Alexis didn't want to be seen naked, but it wasn't like she wanted to be naked either. She felt so uncomfortable with her body that she didn't want to be seen. Surely if she felt awkward about seeing the mounds of flesh protruding from her chest others would too. She rushed into a stall and changed, but she didn't escape the same insults she received in middle school. Accusations of sneaking a peak of the other girl, being called a pervert or a freak.

While Kurt was in glee club, Alexis was sitting in the car just writing about nonsense and listening to music as she anxiously awaited the two hour drive to Dalton. She was thankful that they had a minimum day so they would have a longer amount of time at Dalton before they had to get home.

The drive to Dalton seemed to drag on more than normal. It was filled with mindless small talk about how the first day of school went. Alexis didn't dare mention the locker room and how she felt. The golf team comment produced a snort from her older brother as if he knew something that she didn't. 

Once they entered the familiar wrought iron gates and they parked the car, Alexis practically sprinted into the building. She ran to the common room where her cousin and his friends frequently occupied. She was greeted by various hugs, and jokes about her height. Even with all the carefree behavior in the room, the absent presence of Wes and David was extremely notable. The small Asian American boy and his tall "best friend"—she quickly knew it was a facade upon the various times she caught them "experimenting"—were the two she was closest to.

Alexis and Kurt went over to Jeff and Nick. Nick placed his arm on her head and Alexis tried to bite his arm, and Nick moved his arm.

"Sorry, this model bites. I'm going to have to replace it with a better arm rest. One that doesn't."Kurt said jokingly.

Alexis glared playfully at her older brother. She went over and hugged Jeff. The four talked for a little while before the doors opened and a guy she had never seen before walked in. He had brown hair, and green eyes. It wasn't his looks that caught her attention. No, it was his confidence. He walked into as if everyone was there just to see him. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to be just like him.

"That's the new kid, Sebastian." She heard Jeff tell Kurt.

The other Warblers urged the new addition to sing. The boy started singing "Sugar" by Maroon 5. Alexis swore that he was making flirty glances at Kurt, but figured if he was, Kurt deserved it. His last boyfriend wasn't all that great, and she had a feeling that this guy would be what Kurt needed.

After a little while he approached the four of them, and went to her first. She immediately was thinking of how to turn him down. One, because she wasn't attracted to him, and two she had a feeling Kurt was feeling something for him. She hoped he was bisexual.

"What's your name, kid?" Sebastian asked. 

"My name's Lex." She said, because that's what she preferred to be called.

"You named yourself after a bald headed rich guy who's out to destroy Superman? I guess that's not bad..."

She looked at him confused. "Name myself? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I thought.."

Before he could continue, she ran off because she realized what he meant and was completely mortified. She went to the car, and waited for Kurt, she curled up into herself and pulled her headphones over her ears. On the ride home she completely ignored Kurt's questions and comments. When they got home she rushed up to her room, completely ignoring her dad's inquiry about what was wrong, and was glad she was in her room before she could hear Kurt's reply. She curled into herself on the bed, wishing that the day has never happened, or at least the conversation never happened.

Time passed and she was nearly asleep when she heard footsteps enter the room. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled not caring who was there.

The person ignored her remark and went to the bed and sat down next to Alexis, rubbing her back.

"It's me, Lex," Carole said softly, "we don't have to talk. I just don't want you to be alone." Her stepmother said in a caring and gentle tone. 

Alexis didn't move at first. She laid there, as if she were contemplating her next move. After a few moments she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. Carole scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In response, Alexis curled into her. She was actually pretty close to Carole, and liked having her around.

"I'm tired of people making assumptions about me just from a first glance," she said as she fluttered her eyes shut.

Carole frowned and ran a hand through the teenagers dark hair. "I hate to tell you this, but people will continue to that your entire life. Although none of the things are as bad as they are in high school. Want to tell me what people are saying about you?" The nurse asked. She was trying to coax it out of her, but wanted Alexis to say it on her own time.

"I've been hearing them since eighth grade though. First it was a freak, then a lesbian, and the newest is a trans guy." Alexis said, almost inaudible.

Carole took a deep breath, unsure how respond to the confession. She took a minute before tilting Alexis' head so the girl was looking her in the eyes. "Listen to me, I don't know how it feels to be called those kinds of things, but I do know what it's like to be a teenager. Girls say things like that when they are jealous and want to hurt the other person. They are jealous of you being who you are and not caring what you think.

"Also, people make fun of what they are afraid of in theirselves. Maybe one of those girls is a lesbian--I'm not saying you are. As for the Trans comment--"

Alexis shook her head. "That wasn't the person saying anything mean. They just thought I was and were jokingly teasing me about my name choice. At least, I think they were joking."

Carole pulled back before nodding a little. She was quiet for a minute. "I have a question, and don't shoot me for it, but are you one of those?"

Alexis groaned at the question, clearly she had been trying to avoid this kind of conversation for sometime. "I...I don't know," she stammered, rubbing the back of her neck.

Carole nodded a little. "Well, if you have any questions I can talk, but I'm not educated in that stuff, but in the psychology department of the hospital they have pamphlets and a therapist who specializes in it. You can always utilize either of them or look around on the internet." She said.

Carole hugged Alexis and slowly got up from the bed, making her way to the door. When she went to open the door, Alexis turned to her. 

"Thanks, Carole." She said with a small smile, as her stepmom left the room.

She was still pretty upset with everything that happened, but she was glad she got guidance from someone. She just hoped that when she figured out who she was that everyone she cared about would accept that person.  
*** *** ***  
Kurt's POV

Kurt woke up before his alarm went off, and immediately started his morning routine. His was the top of his final act on his years at McKinley, and he was thrilled. Not for the reasons one might think. A new school year meant new beginnings. This was his chance to forget all about the mess that surrounded one Blaine Anderson, and focus on his future. He was going to do whatever he could to get to New York and start his path to stardom.

He spent the next two hours doing his daily morning moisturizer routine, perfecting his outfit, and going over the outfit he had planned for his younger sister, and hiding it in his car. He may have hated Alexis' sense of style, but at least hers wasn't a fraction of how bad Rachel's once was. He cringed at the thought of his sister in one of Rachel's hideous reindeer sweaters.

To be honest, he had two motives behind planning an outfit for his sister. His main reason was to protect her from bullying. He knew somewhere deep down inside himself that she'd be fine, but he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't want her to be the subject of ridicule like he did, and the best way he could protect her was with clothes. Sure, it seemed like the most ridiculous form of protection, but besides a snarky comment, or a bitchy glare there wasn't much else he could do. Even then, he needed to know who the bullies were, and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to tell him or Finn, so they couldn't handle it. Which leads to the clothes. Maybe if he could get her to wear clothes that other people would like it wouldn't be so bad. It probably wouldn't work, but it was a try. He would try anything he could to protect his little sister no matter how silly it was even though she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

His other motive was completely selfish in nature, but was understandable. He needed a distraction, and focusing on Alexis' outfits distracted him from what was on his mind even if it was just temporarily. Actually, school, glee club, his future, Alexis and everything surrounding her we're all his distractions, but none of them were enough. Nothing would ever be enough to distract him from thinking of his ex-boyfriend, and their short lived relationship that went from magical to disastrous in a matter of a few months. Kurt replayed the memories in his head.

It all started when Kurt was visiting Jeff last school year. He didn't know that he was going to be there for a Warblers performance, but thinking back Jeff and Nick probably didn't tell him on purpose. Kurt had yet to see the new male lead perform or meet him, so he was excited to say the least, especially because Jeff kept saying how amazing he was. Again, in hindsight, Kurt realized that Jeff did this so that way to get them to meet or something like that without it being so obvious that he wanted them to meet.

Kurt's attention was immediately drawn to the last boy to enter the common room, he was probably about fifteen years old. He was a boy who with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. All of a sudden the other boys started singing the background of Teenage Dream, and he noticed the grin on Jeff's face, he rolled his eyes. Kurt abhorred the song and was mentally criticizing the A Capella group for selecting it. The song mediocre at best and unoriginal, like most pop songs, but this one time he was both intrigued and anxious to hear it. He watched the younger boy in anticipation as he started to sing. As the boy sang the pop hit Kurt noticed that the boy would look at him, and a few times did a flirty gesture. This made Kurt feel a little bashful, and he blushed as the song continued.

When the performance was over, the group was done getting their praise and the excitement had died down the two boys got coffee: however, they were accompanied by David and Wes. Again with what he knew now, he realized that they were only there to spy on the younger pair for Jeff. After some small talk, the older two left with some excuse about studying, but it was clear that they were appeased with interaction between Kurt and Blaine. They obviously didn't want to kill the mood with their presence either. With the absence of the seniors, the two talked for hours about anything and everything that they could possibly think of that was worthy of discussion, that wasn't too personal. There was an instant connection with the two boys. In less than a month much to the excitement and pleasure of Jeff the two had started dating. Later Kurt had learned that unlike the rest of his friends and boyfriend, Nick was a little apprehensive about the newly formed relationship. Something about Blaine made him uneasy, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was though. He pushed aside the feelings, and kept his worries to himself because both Jeff and Kurt were happy and that's what truly mattered, at least that's what mattered to Nick at the time, or at least that's what he thought, but in hindsight Kurt wished Nick had told him. Although he didn't think that those feelings would have changed his opinion on dating Blaine, but he wished that Nick told them and they had, because they would have saved him from the pain he endured, physical and emotional.

Kurt sighed as he came back from his memories and regrets. He checked himself in the mirror before going downstairs. He, Finn, and his dad had made a deal that he would take Alexis to school, even though they all knew she might not enjoy that too much. 

Kurt headed to the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard his little sister say "Dad...he's either going to complain about my clothes, or actually make me change."

He walked into the room, hiding his smile because he was right that she wouldn't like the idea of riding with him. He noticed that Burt was going to respond. In fear that his dad was going to give up the surprise he responded to her complaints before the plan was botched.

"You're absolutely right. This is your first day of high school and you choose to wear that? You're going to be instantly labeled when you walk through that door. Sometimes I wish just one of my siblings was fashion forward." He complained lamely. He really didn't care what she wore, but he knew from experience that she would be labeled for her clothes, because he was. He endured in, but he didn't want her to have to put up with bullying for something like that. Even if she was what they accused her of being, well at least some of them the ones that weren't actually bad things to be or do.

He watched as she shrugged off his comments, and made her way to the kitchen sink. "And I wish I were taller. We can't always get what we want."

Kurt grabbed a quick breakfast and a cup of coffee as she grabbed her things and went to the car.

"Bye Dad, we're going to Dalton. I figure if she has a bad day that seeing Jeff, his boyfriend and the other Warblers will cheer her up." He explained.

Burt nodded a little. "See if you can meet them half way, and if not don't stay too late. I don't want you driving that far so late." He lectured the teenaged driver.

"Dad, I'm always careful, especially when I have passengers." He replied strongly.

Burt threw up a hand. "I know, but a two hour drive twice within a few hours is a lot even adults." 

Kurt sighed in defeat. "We'll be home before it gets too dark." He said as he left the kitchen. He went upstairs, brushed his teeth, and grabbed everything he needed before heading to the car.

He threw his bag into the back and plugged his phone into the AUX cable. He had anticipated that his sister would change the radio station in an attempt to annoy him.

He actually liked some of the music on the station she like, but he wanted to listen to a playlist that he made. He buckled in as she exclaimed "No fair! Shotgun controls the music." He knew she was faking her disappointment and frustration.

"My car, my music." He shook his head as he replied with a tone that indicated that he was just playing, but had a scolding tone as well.

Kurt backed out of the driveway and started to drive towards the school.

"You know, we need glee club members, and you have a great voice—" he started to say, breaking their comfortable silence, but before he could finish Alexis cut him off.

 

"Nope, no way. I'm not joining. I know how scary Rach can be and I don't want her sending me to a crack house. I'll join the orchestra, or something, but I'm not spending my year being a human prop for Rachel." 

Kurt rolled his eyes at her protests. He understood her protests, and agreed with her, but the crack house comment was too much. "Do you think I enjoy spending my senior year being her human prop?" He asked as he turned to face her for a second, and raising an eyebrow. He loved Rachel now that she became more tolerable, and her ego shrunk, but she was still too much to handle at times. "Yes she can be a little intimidating, and has an unnatural need to be the center of attention, but she wouldn't ever act on her jealousy." He said although that was lying. She always asked on her jealousy, but he doubted she'd go as far as she did with Sunshine. Only because she's grown up since then and learned her lesson.

"That's only because she knows that Finn would never forgive her, and she'd lose her best gay." His sister replied with a roll of her eyes. Kurt knew that she was absolutely right when it came to their reactions if Rachel had hurt the youngest Hudmel sibling, but he also knew that those things weren't the only reason Rachel wouldn't do anything to harm Alexis. 

He glared at her, but only in jest. "She isn't that bad." When all he got in return was a skeptical look and crossed arms he chuckled a little. "She has gotten better. " He assured the high school freshman, but this only resulted in a shrug and a turn in her gaze of disinterest.

Kurt was quiet for a moment before starting to talk again. "The school's chapter of PFLAG disbanded, and we don't have any clubs geared towards LGBT students, but "...you can always hang out with Britt and Santana...are you even listening to me?" He said in an irritated tone when he realized that she wasn't even listening to him.

"Umm...was I supposed to be listening?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he grew more frustrated with his sibling. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to Dalton after school to visit Jeff and his boyfriend you're welcome to join me." He said as nonchalantly as he could.

He noticed Alexis perk up and smiled knowing that the school was a second home for her, and that's why he chose to go there if things today were as bad as he assumed they would be. They soon arrived at McKinley. Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and unplugged his phone from the car radio. He noticed Alexis starting to exit the car and gently put a hand around her arm.

"There's an outfit in the backseat for you, if you want to wear it." He said trying to hide his smile.

He watched as she looked in the back seat. He was relieved when she turned to him with a grin. "You're finally starting to get my sense of fashion; albeit, this is a bit too feminine for my taste, I like it," she said before giving Kurt a quick hug.

He was a bit confused by her comment, because he tried to make it as gender neutral as he could, but he shrugged it off.

He went into the school and to his locker when he was immediately greeted by Rachel and her plans to coax Alexis into joining glee club. The rest of the day went by uneventfully except when he and Rachel went to Ms. Pillsbury's office to announce their college plans, but were told their plans wouldn't help them and were introduced to a college that would. The only other thing that was exciting was glee. There was an audition by a girl who was sound deaf. After that, Mr. Schue revealed his recruitment plan. When the meeting ended he went to his car.

Kurt got in, buckled his seat belt and started the car. The drive to Dalton seemed to be longer and more tortuous than ever before. They discussed their day. Kurt laughed when he heard that Santana said something about Alexis joining the golf team, because he knew that Santana associated it with lesbianism, and the girl's confusion made it even more funny. He listened as she went on, but felt as though she was leaving a detail out, but didn't push it. It was a relief when they arrived at the private school. 

He got out and stretched out his legs. He laughed at how quickly Alexis ran into the building. He slowly followed her, and entered a few moments after she did. Kurt waved and said hello to a few of the boys.

After the obligatory greetings he went over to Jeff and Nick. He said hello to Nick and hugged his younger cousin. They had mindless small talk until Nick placed his arm on top of Alexis' head and she tried to bite him. 

"Sorry, this model bites. I'm going to have to replace it with a better arm rest. One that doesn't." Kurt responded with a joking tone and a smile.

After that the four talked for about ten minutes later before a boy Kurt never saw before entered the room. He had light brown hair that was styled like almost any boy in a teenage drama on CW. He was a little bit taller than Kurt and had green eyes. Kurt also noticed that his lips seemed a little bit swollen from kissing, but chose to ignore that detail.

"Who is that?" Kurt whispered in his cousin's ear.

"That's the new kid, Sebastian." Jeff replied quickly.

Kurt nodded and watched the new addition to the Warblers, and scoffed internally when he was asked to sing. He watched the boy sing "Sugar" by Maroon 5, and noticed that the boy was making flirtatious glances at him. Kurt felt a little panicked and definitely uncomfortable.

Seeing another boy do what Blaine did only about a year ago sent him flashbacks. Kurt tried to ignore them by focusing on the performance. When it was over Kurt noticed that this Sebastian guy started to walk towards their small group, and that made him even more nervous until he saw the boy go over to Alexis and laughed to himself. He felt embarrassed that he had assumed that the boy was flirting with him, but excited to see him be turned down by his sister.

Kurt talked to his cousin, but kept a careful eye on the conversation a few feet away from him: however, he wasn't listening to what was being said. 

Suddenly, Alexis ran off and exited the room. Kurt was torn between chasing after the clearly upset girl, or confronting the culprit. When the Warblers started crowding the boy he decided to follow them he and made his way to the front of the crowd.

"What did you do to upset my little sister, Meerkat?" He spat angrily at the green eyes.

He noticed that the boy looked as if he were questioning what exactly to say, but chose to ignore it. All he wanted to know is what happened with them.

"I mistook her for a boy, and started hitting on her." He said finally. Kurt nodded almost reluctantly, not quite believing him, but wanting to at the same time.

"I guess I can understand the mistake, but please don't do that again." He said quickly before dismissing the other teenager completely and turning to face his cousin.

"Bye, Jeff. See you soon. I'm going to find out her story." He whispered and hugged the blonde.

He quickly started to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Sebastian guy try to make his way to him, so he walked faster. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He went to the car.

He wanted to talk to Alexis about happened, but noticed that she had her headphones on and didn't even bother. 

"Come on this isn't the first time this has happened. What was the problem this time?" He asked believing the boy's story. He got no response. He kept trying throughout the ride home and eventually gave up all together.

When they arrived at the house Kurt watched Alexis exit the car and run into the house with a sigh. He followed her. 

"What's the matter with her?" Burt asked as Alexis ran upstairs.

Kurt sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Apparently, a guy mistook her for a boy and hit on her. She ran off before we could ask her, and she wouldn't talk to me on the ride home. That's just what the guy told Jeff and I." He explained.

The two older people nodded and looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to Lex," Carole said to Burt, almost ignoring Kurt.

Burt nodded with a frown. "That seems the best idea. She opens up to you more than anyone."

"I'll give her some time to cool off before I go up there." The mother replied. 

After a few minutes, Carole went up to talk to Alexis.

Kurt groaned a little bit. "She's my sister, I should be able to talk to her."

"No offense Kurt, but you don't come off too easy. Carole is a nurse, she knows how to talk to people."

"I don't care about that. It's been you, me and her for a lot time. She and I have been a team, but she's drifted." Kurt mumbled.

Burt shook his head as Kurt went upstairs and went to his room. When he pulled out his phone he noticed as few messages. 

From Jeff: Hey, I checked things out with Sebastian. Apparently he thought she was trans* -J

Kurt read the message and was a little confused.

To Jeff: Why did he think that? -K

After a few moments Jeff replied.

He didn't say. He just said that. I'm sorry I couldn't help anymore. I'm going to sleep. See you soon. -J

Kurt sighed a little bit. He wished that Jeff could be more help, but understood.

It's fine. See you soon. -K

After a while of playing the events of the day in his head, still wishing that Alexis was his tiny sister that he could protect from the world and its evils. After all this he finally let himself fall asleep with hopes that things would get better, and that the year would bring him all that he wanted. He had no idea what was in store for him and how it would change his life and his dreams. Maybe if he knew he'd be angry and try to prevent it, but just maybe he'd accept his future. However, that was most likely considering who he was today.  
*** *** *** *** ***

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian groaned as the alarm went off. He reached over and turned it off. He stared up at the ceiling. He thought about what brought him here: a boarding school in Ohio of all places.

He wished he was back in Paris with his mother, but no his father had a doctor deem her as an unsuitable parent. Technically, she wasn't a suitable parent anymore, but that wasn't her fault. She was so sick that she couldn't take care of herself anymore, but he didn't want to leave her. 

Now that he was back in America, his father immediately had him sent to a boarding school, so that way he was out of his hair. Sebastian did get a laugh when his father attempted to send him to an all girls school. Luckily, the school denied him, because he had just legally changed his name, and that he presented make the headmistress didn't feel comfortable having him at the school. They suggested Dalton, because it has a zero tolerance for bullying. His father begrudgingly sent him to Dalton. 

That brought him to where he is now: spending his senior year in some American boarding school where he knew absolutely no one. He looked around his empty single dorm room. He slowly got up and went to the mirror and stared at his chest. He quickly pulled on two sports bras to hide the unwanted lumps. He was supposed to have surgery, but because his father--the parent who had full authority to make decisions--denied him parental consent he had to cancel it. He pulled one his work out clothes and did his daily jog around the campus grounds.

When it was time for classes, he adjusted his binder to make sure it wasn't askew. He looked at himself in the mirror, and reminded himself to be as confident as he could be, so no one could see that he was just a scared boy looking for acceptance. Although he'd been there for a week, and already had something of a reputation Sebastian constantly reminded himself how he needed to be perceived. The rest of the day went by slowly. The classes were boring as he had learned most of the material already. 

After classes, he was supposed to meet the other Warblers in the Senior commons. It wasn't an official meeting, but they still wanted to hang out, in attempt to be a better team. He had gotten tied up in an impromptu make out session—where other guys like him had problems with doing things like that, he pushed it, as if to feel more like a biological male—so he was late.

As soon as he entered he noticed two people he hadn't met before standing with Jeff and Nick: a chestnut brown haired boy, with glasz eyes standing with a short boy wearing a worn cap who appeared to be pre-everything. He had a feeling that because the two looked somewhat related, the taller boy would probably accept him for who he was a lot easier than most of the guys he'd make out with occasionally. He was absolutely stealth so no one knew he was Trans*.

All the boys started cheering for him to sing, and he knew it was perfectly appropriate to sing the song he and a few others had planned. He started singing "Sugar" by Maroon 5. He'd occasionally make flirty glances at the boy with the glasz eyes. He noticed that the boy seemed skittish in response. This reaction worried him, and he wanted to know why he reacted in such a way.

When the song was finished, Sebastian took a moment to breath and come down from the excitement of performing before approaching the group of boys. He wanted to get to know the boy that had so easily became the newest chase so to speak, but decided to get to know the trans boy first. He walked over to him with a smile.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked, trying not to show how excited he was to meet another trans person.

"My name's Lex." The other practically squeaked in response.

Sebastian let out a small laugh. "You named yourself after a bald headed rich guy who's out to destroy Superman. I guess that's not so bad..." He was going to continue and say that he had named himself after a singing crab, so in comparison it wasn't that bad at all, but he saw the other's reaction to the statement and froze.

"Named myself? What are you talking about?" The other asked. This is when Sebastian realized that this wasn't a trans guy, but actually a girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." He started, but before he could finish his apology she ran out of the room. He was going to follow her, and explain his mistake, but he was instantly bombarded by angry looking Warblers, but none of them looked nearly as angry as the boy with the glasz eyes.

"What did you do to upset my little sister, Meerkat?" He asked as he glared daggers at Sebastian.

Sebastian was silent for a moment. He was conflicted as to what to tell the angry boy. He wanted to tell the truth, but he didn't want to out himself to everyone. He took a deep breath.

"I mistook her for a boy, and started hitting on her." He lied.

The boy seemed to be appeased by this answer, and Sebastian didn't notice a skeptical look from Jeff. "I guess I can understand the mistake, but please don't do that again." He said and turned to Jeff. He said something to the blond as he hugged him, but Sebastian couldn't catch it. Before Sebastian could say anything to redeem himself the other boy had left the room.

After the incident, Sebastian decided to go up to his room. Both in fear of what the other Warblers would do to him for offending the young girl, and because he was ashamed in himself for making such a huge assumption. He stayed in his room for the rest of the afternoon, and skipped dinner. He did his homework, but most of the time he was berating himself for his behavior earlier.

He was too busy with beating himself up that he didn't hear a knock on the door, nor did he hear Jeff enter the room. He only took notice when the classical music that he had playing suddenly stopped. 

After a moment of silence, Sebastian slowly turned his head to see Jeff standing there with a tray of food.

"'M not hungry, Sterling." Sebastian mumbled and looked away.

"I don't care. I figured you needed to eat, and this was a pretty good excuse to come talk to you about what happened with my cousin." Jeff explained as he gently placed the tray down on Sebastian's desk before he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

Sebastian sighed, knowing very well that Jeff wouldn't leave until he had an answer that satisfied him, and that would most likely be the exact truth. He slowly sat down at his desk, opposite Jeff.

"Look, let's just say that I thought she wasn't a girl and I made a comment that offended her." He said avoiding eye contact with Jeff.

Jeff let out a small chuckle, but then shook his head. "Unless you said something extremely offensive, I doubt that's what actually happened. Even then she would have chewed you out. Try again. Just a warning, the Warblers will take her word against yours even if she's lying. We're all extremely protective of her. As if she was our own sister."

The last statement made Sebastian gulp a little before he sighed a little bit. "I thought she was trans*, okay?"

Jeff was quiet for a little bit before sighing. "I now believe you, and understand why she just ran off. I don't think she quite knows what she is. I know Kurt, her brother, thinks she's a lesbian, but who knows. She's only fourteen so she has no pressure. Honestly, she doesn't have to say anything about anything if she doesn't want to at any age.

"I have a few questions. Why did you think she was trans*? Are you interested in Kurt?" He said the second one with a more protective tone.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he thought of the best way to answer that question. "I think he's attractive, and unlike any other guy I've been with, but I'm pretty sure I've ruined any chance I had with him after what happened with his sister."

Jeff chuckled softly. "I don't think that's going to be a determining factor in what happens," he replied before giving Sebastian a serious look. "Be careful with him. He met his last boyfriend here at Dalton, and he also sang a song and kind of directed it towards him when they first met, but it ended very badly. Even though it's been a few months, I don't think Kurt's fully over it."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. He realized that the new information must be why the boy was so skittish while Sebastian was singing earlier. "If you don't mind me asking: what happened between the two of them?"

"That is not my story to tell. If Kurt chooses to tell you, that's his business. If he doesn't, it's his privilege. However, you are ignoring my first question. Why did you think she was trans*?"

Sebastian groaned and threw his head back as if he were looking to the ceiling for an answer or advice on how to answer the question without completely outing himself . He was contemplating whether or not to tell Jeff the whole truth. On one hand, it would be extremely cathartic to finally let someone know everything, but one the other he didn't know if Jeff wouldn't tell everyone his secret.

He eventually looked back at Jeff. "I have been around many trans guys who are pre-everything and she reminded me of them. Everything from her body language to her appearance just screamed trans boy to me. I didn't realize she was just an extremely masculine or androgynous girl." Sebastian explained. This was all in truth. He did know many guys who were transitioning from female to male who were a lot like her, but he just didn't say why.

Jeff seemed pleased with the answer that he received. "That makes perfect sense. Thank you for explaining your reasoning to me," he said as he got up and walked to towards the door.

Although Jeff seemed at least appeased by the answer. Sebastian was not. He felt as if there was this huge weight on his chest and he needed to tell someone to relieve.

"I am trans*," Sebastian said almost inaudible as Jeff had reached the door. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see Jeff's reaction.

Jeff slowly walked over to Sebastian, kneeling beside him as he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me. I had no idea, but I'm honored that you told me. I'm sure it takes a lot of courage to tell someone that kind of thing. I know it takes a ton to come out as gay the first couple times, so I can only imagine how you feel. I promise you that I won't tell anyone your secret, because like I said with Kurt's past, it's not mine to tell." He said before getting up and walking to the door. He left without a single word.

Sebastian sighed in relief, and was extremely grateful that although Jeff had a carefree nature, he was gentle and caring when it really mattered. After a moment to really take in what had just happen Sebastian truly let himself relax. He had a huge, relieved, grin on his face. He had no idea that it would feel this great to tell someone. It wasn't like an, I'm on top of the world feeling, but more as if he were Atlas and he was no longer holding the weight of the world. However, he hadn't thought that in just a little while he'd tell someone and it would feel as if his whole world was falling into pieces.

That night, Sebastian went to sleep felling happy, and optimistic about the school year ahead at Dalton Academy, and the possibilities surrounding the boy with glasz eyes. He hadn't felt this positive in a very long time. However if someone told him everything that was to happen in the months to come, maybe he wouldn't be excited. Maybe he would be, but there was a extremely high possibility that he would be dreading the events that were going to happen in the coming months. One thing was absolutely certain: this was going to be one eventful year, and one that he would never forget, nor would he want to. It may come with trials and tribulations, but this year would have the biggest impact on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if I want to keep Lex as the preferred name. Give me your opinion in comments. Also not sure if I want to do a Lex/ Unique relationship ship, a Lex/ Trans girl OC relationship, or a Brittany/Santana/ Lex relationship. None of these are endgame though. So give me your honest opinion and feedback. If you read my other stories, don't worry I'll update them eventually.


End file.
